My heart beats for you
by Bren Black Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella descubre al verdadero amor de su vida? situado en Luna Nueva
1. Chapter 1

Nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente, mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello para acercarlo a mi; y en ese momento todo me callo encima no quería lastimarlo, ya no, así que traslade mis manos a su pecho para apartarlo el me ayudo y me pare rápidamente.

-¿Qué hice mal? -Pregunto confundido

-nada es solo que…-dude, sabia que si le decía que no quería lastimarlo el se aferraría

-que…

-no siento lo mismo por ti Jacob yo no te amo y nunca te podré amar como tu me amas a mi- mentí, pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible y creo que me creyó todo

Jacob se empezó a convulsionar de ira

-AMAS MAS A ESE MALDITO CHUPASANGRE ¿VERDAD?

-¡no es de tu incumbencia! Me largo

Salí de la casa de Jacob llorando, sabia que era por su bien ya no le quería causar mas problemas al segundo amor de mi vida aunque a mi se partiera el corazón y ardiera mi pecho en soledad.

Llegue a la casa me baje del coche pero me derrumbe en el pasto me dolía mi cuerpo y estaba agotada de llorar y me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté esperaba estar tirada en el suelo mojado y frió pero no estaba en mi cama y tapada. Supuse que Charlie me había acostado de seguro muerto de preocupación

Me metí a bañar quería sentir el agua caliente caer por mi espalda, en ese momento me acorde de los besos de Jake en mi boca, en mi pelo… y el corazón volvió a doler.

Salí de la ducha y decidí salir a caminar, tenia que idear una forma de decirle a Jacob que lo quiero, que este junto a mi y…

-¿Bella?-dijo una voz interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Me gire y ahí estaba, Jacob

-¿Jake que haces aquí?- pregunte algo nerviosa

-Vine a pedirte perdón por lo que hice no fue prudente, lo lamento- dijo arrepentido.

Me quede en shock ¿Por qué se culpaba? La culpable soy yo, SOLO YO

-No debí besarte así lo siento- dijo cabizbajo

-Jake como no te voy perdonar si eres mi mejor amigo…-y el amor de mi vida dije internamente.

Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, se veía tan lindo cuando sonreía. Me sonroje.

JACOB PVOP

Yo quería que fuera, aunque sea, me amiga. La amaba con todo mi ser que ese amor hacia que respetara su decisión. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa sonrojándose, se veía tan tierna.

-Bueno, que estabas haciendo antes de que llegara- dije rompiendo el hielo

-Nada solo paseando

-Ah… ¿quieres ir a la reservación? Emily esta insoportable

-Claro, quiero platicar con ella seria genial

-Bueno tapate los ojos-dije

-para que si… ah claro- y los cerro

Me empecé a quitar la ropa y la amarre a mi pierna y me transforme y le ladre a Bella

BELLA PVOP

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba el lobo cobrizo que tanto amaba y me subí en el.

Cuando llegamos a la reservación Jake ya estaba en su forma humana (lógicamente de fue detrás de un arbusto a vestirse). Era tan perfecto, su pecho bien fornido, sus labios carnosos, dulces y suaves, sus ojos cafés marrón y su pelo en picada. "ISABELLA DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO NO LO VAS A HERIR"me regaño mi subconsciente.

-Ven Bella ¿o quieres pasar todo el día ahí?- pregunto con sarcasmo

-Claro voy… ¿Dónde esta Emily?

-Debe estar en la cocina o con Sam, yo que se

-¡BELLA!- grito Emily cuando me vio

-Hola cuanto tiempo sin verte

-Me voy-dijo Jake

Nos metimos y le empecé a ayudar a Emily con la cena

-Em, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si

-¿Tu como sientes la imprimación con Sam?

-OH, bueno te sientes viva es tu media naranja, te sientes amada es algo único ¿Por qué? ¿Es por Jacob?

-Te diré la verdad yo estoy enamorada de…

-…Jacob pero no quiero lastimarlo y la única opción que veo es que se imprima y así mi corazón sabrá que hacer

-No veo el porque tener miedo a lastimarlo cuando lo amas

-Tiene que ver también…- me quemaba decir su nombre- Edward el fue el primer amor de mi vida y no se si podré olvidarlo porque aun estoy "un poco" enamorada de el.

-¡¿Qué? – dijo una voz a mis espaldas. RAYOS ¿POR QUE A MI?

-Jake no es lo que tu crees- dije tratando de calmarlo

- ¿Ah no? Porque lo que yo entiendo es que aunque el te destruyo la vida aun lo amas ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

Ya estábamos afuera de la casa, Em se quedo a dentro para darnos espacio, ya se iba cuando salio de mi boca

-¡TE AMO!-dije casi llorando

El de quedo en estado de shock cuando le confesé eso.

-¿Qué?

-Que te amo desde el momento en que te ataco Victoria lo supe. Que cuando te alejas me duele porque ya eres parte de mi y no puedo vivir sin ti es como si me arrancaran el corazón- dije con lagrimas en mis mejillas.

Jacob se acerco a mi casi corriendo me beso con una felicidad que me invadió y fue como una carga eléctrica, mis manos viajaron a su cuello acercándolo a mi y sus manos viajaron a mi cintura para que me pegara a el, nuestras lenguas exploraban las bocas del otro.

Ya no me sentía culpable y no quería dejarlo ir.

Se separo de mí con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nunca?

-No quería lastimarte

-Tonta Bella- dijo y luego me beso

Respondí el beso, fue intenso y lento y suave y empecé a profundizar el beso jugueteando con su cabello. Mi corazón parecía un tambor y mi respiración era entrecortada

Lo tuve que parar porque ya no podía respirar

-Me tengo que ir- le dije jadeando

-Te llevo

-Gracias- y lo bese rápido

Me llevo a mi casa en su lomo y se fue me subí a mi habitación y me di un baño rápido cuando salí Jake ya estaba ahí

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como si no supieras que iba a volver- me dijo con tono pícaro

Me senté en sus piernas y me acurruque en su pecho.

-Te amo- me dijo

-Yo igual

Y me beso primero fue un beso suave y luego fue subiendo de nivel me empezó a besar el cuello, después el hombro…

- Jake no, es demasiado deprisa

-Claro como a mi no me amas como a esa sanguijuela

Me quede paralizada y lo malinterpreto

Me quito de encima

-Genial ya no te voy a molestar Bella, sigue sufriendo por el

Y se lanzo por la ventana.

Le había echo daño otra vez, me sentí mas culpable que antes. Abrasé mis piernas y las apreté a mi pecho.

-¿Bella?- dijo Charlie cuando entro

-¿si?- dije con voz débil y ahogada

-¿Estas bien cariño?

-si es solo que hago todo mal ¿Por qué?

-tranquila de seguro tiene solución

-lo dudo, no te preocupes descansa

Cuando me dormí soñé raro

-_Jake ¿que pasa?_

-_Tenemos que irnos_

_-Pero ¿Por qué?_

_-El viene_

_-Bella- dijo una voz atrás de mí _

_Yo me gire y lo vi su mandíbula cuadrada, sus ojos dorados…_

_-¿Edward?_

-_Apártate- dijo Jake_

_Y Edward se abalanzo hacia Jake y lo mordió_

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

-NOOOO!-desperté gritando y jadeando

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Charlie cuando entro

-nada solo fue una pesadilla mas

-¿segura?-asentí-bueno vuelve a dormir.

Me volví a acurrucar y me quede dormida al día siguiente quería ir a ver a Jake tenia que arreglar lo que hice.

-Hola papa ¿te importa si voy a la reservación?

-no

-adiós- le dije desde la puerta

Cuando llegue Billy estaba en la puerta

-Billy hola, ¿sabes donde esta Jake?

-no, no vino a dormir, debe de estar con la manada

-okay gracias

Y entonces vi a Quil y corrí tras el

-Quil ¿sabes donde esta Jake?

-Hola Bella, si pero no creo que…

-No me importa dime donde esta Jake-dije con tono amenazador

-Okay, esta en el acantilado

-Gracias Quil- le dije corriendo

Tenia que llegar a decirle todo lo que malinterpreto la noche anterior

Y lo vi se quería lanzar, pero vi detenidamente abajo había rocas

-NOOOO!-grite pero mi voz se ahogo

Corrí más rápido. Milagrosamente no tropecé

Cuando llegue lo cogi de los hombros y lo jale. Nos caímos

-Ja…Jake ¿estas bien?- dije acariciándole la cara con desesperación

-déjame- y me quito de encima

Las lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas yo lo había vuelto así ese no era mi Jacob era un extraño

-Jake yo solo…-mi voz sonaba ahogada

-no, ¿por que no me dejaste morir? Así ya no tendrías porque molestarte

-Jake yo te amo y no puedo luchar contra eso, no puedo- dije sollozando- y esa noche no fue por Edward, yo no estoy preparada eso no quiere decir que deje de amarte.

Se le relajo la cara y me dijo

-Tal vez exagere las cosas, lo siento- dijo muy arrepentido

- No Jacob ahora tu debes darme tiempo, me trataste muy mal cuando no hice nada malo- le dije mientras me paraba y me iba llorando.

-Lo siento…

Llegue a la casa y me encontré con Charlie

-Oye me dijeron que los Cullens ya regresaron

¡¿QUE HABIAN QUE?...

…-¿ah si?- trate de sonar despreocupada

-si, bueno ¿Cómo te la pasaste?

-bien gracias-mentí- me voy a mi cuarto

No podían haber regresado. Me tumbe en mi cama y empecé a llorar no se durante cuanto tiempo y después me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente me metí a bañar tenia que ir a la escuela; cuando Salí de mi casa ahí estaba Jacob recargado en la camioneta.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte con el tono más frío que pude

-Bella estoy muy arrepentido ¿por favor?-tenia las lagrimas en sus ojos y se hinco ante mi- por favor

Me agache y lo abrase llorando y me devolvió el abrazo.

-No soporto verte así Jake te perdono porque eres mi mejor amigo y ya no quiero lastimarte mas-dije- ya no lo voy a hacer- prometí

-¿Cómo?

-Aunque me duela solo vamos a ser amigos

-pero…

-pero nada no quiero lastimarte-dije-me tengo que ir a la escuela

-te llevo

Me llevo en mi camioneta

-No era necesario Jacob yo…-y me quede en shock cuando vi el volvo plateado

-¿Bella? Bella! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Jake nervioso

-¿Qué…? Ah si perfecta ya vete Jake estoy genial

No se convenció

-No me voy a ir- dijo con firmeza

-Jake estoy bien en serio-suplique-¿por favor?

-OK pero te recojo

-claro

Cuando entre al instituto me quería morir la primera clase era Biología ¡ah, maldito Edward!

Llegue y lo vi sentado en la silla muy tranquilo. Al momento que noto mi presencia lo ignore.

-Hola Bella-dijo con cortesía. Lo mire atonota pero me controle

-Hola-le dije con el tono más frío que pude

Para mi desgracia era una practica y con tu compañero genial

-Empiecen-dijo el profesor

-Bella yo…

-Mejor ahorrate tus explicaciones para después

-Esta bien-dijo y empezamos a trabajar y mi pecho dolio de nuevo por el…


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Terminaron las clases y estaba apunto de llegar a mi camioneta cuando alguien me jalo el brazo, voltee a ver quien me jalo y vi a Edward.

-Suéltame

- no, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas

-¡No quiero escuchar tus explicaciones!

Yen ese momento llegó Jake.

-dijo que la dejes en paz-amenazó Jake

-tu no te metas perro- dijo Edward con tono hostil

Estábamos muy alejados, nadie podía vernos

-yo me meto en lo que quiera y mas si esta Bella

-trepador

Y Jacob se convirtió en Lobo

-¡NOO! ¡PAREN! Jacob tranquilízate, Edward largare

Edward gruño y se fue corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana

-Jacob ya vamonos-dije apunto de estallar en lagrimas

Jake se echo a correr y me subí a mi camioneta. Todo el camino del Instituto a la casa me la pase llorando, como se atrevía Edward a hablarme así nada mas, que se creía.

Al llegar a la casa Charlie no estaba, subí a mi cuarto y cerré con fuerza la puerta azotándola.

-Bella-dijo una voz que me hizo sobresaltar-tenemos que hablar.

-Edward por que no mejor no dejas las cosas así- dije con las lágrimas en los ojos

-porque tienes que saber que nunca deje de amarte me fui para protegerte pero no resistí, no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Edward no puedo perdonar de la noche a la mañana, me hiciste mucho daño- le recrimine

-lose y me arrepiento, solo piensalo por favor- me dijo, se acerco, me beso la frente y se fue.

Me tumbe en la cama y empecé a llorar.

JACOB POV

Y lo vi saltar de la ventana de Bella

-_maldita Garrapata, ¿Qué haces aquí?_- pensé

-solo vine por lo que es MIO

_-ella no es tuya, tu la dejaste ahora me quiere a mi-_pensé y me acorde de sus besos y cuando me explico que me quería.

El chupasangre me miro con odio y se abalanzo hacia mi y yo hacia el.

Me aventó hacia el muro de la casa y me rompió una costilla, me volví a parar y me avente hincándole los dientes arrancándole el brazo, soltó un grito espeluznante, un grito de dolor, y sélo volvió a pegar.

Bella salio de la casa con cara de preocupación y Edward me apretó las costillas rompiéndolas, trate de levantarme pero no pude cambie de fase.

-eres un monstruo- dijo Bella al Chupasangre-Jake ¿estas bien?

-Bella…no te preo…ocupes

-Edward, ¿podrías hacer algo amable y llamar a Carlisle?

-si, lo siento Jacob

-Jake ya tranquilo todo va a estar bien, voy a estar junto a ti…


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

BELLA POV

Colgó Edward el teléfono Carlisle llegó y examino a Jake.

-Tengo que arreglarle los huesos antes de que se le acomoden-dijo Carlisle

-Bueno, en mi casa lo puedes curar-ofrecí y asintió

Lo metimos y lo pusieron en mi cama y Carlisle le empezó a romper los huesos para poder acomodárselos y Jacob dio un grito de dolor.

Por mi culpa aparte de sufrir emocionalmente también, ahora, va a sufrir físicamente. Tenia que alejarme de el y de todos para ya no hacer mas daño, tenia que ver alguna forma para… ¡lo tengo!

Estaba con Edward en la sala esperando a que Carlisle bajara.

-Tengo que irme, ahora regreso-le avise a Edward

Me dirigí al aeropuerto, ya cuando estuve ahí me dirigí a una línea X, sinceramente me daba igual en estos momentos, y pedí mi boleto.

-Señorita, disculpe, ¿tiene boletos para Jacksonville?-pregunte

-Claro, un momento

Cuando regrese me encontré con Carlisle y me explico que no era nada grave lo de Jacob solo que tenia que estar en reposo.

Ya que se fue subí a mi cuarto y ahí estaba al que iba amar siempre pasara lo que pasara. Pero tenia que irme así no lo iba a lastimar e iba a ser feliz.

-Jake-dije acercándome-me voy a Jacksonville

-¡¿Por qué?-dijo casi gritando

-Así voy a dejar de hacer daño a los que quiero-dije y me levante, agarre una bolsa bastante grande y metí toda la ropa que pude, la cerré y me acerque de nuevo a Jake.

-Bella, tú no me puedes dejar…

-Nada ya lo decidí; Te amo-dije y le di un suave beso en los labios- adiós

Salí llorando, agarre el teléfono y marque el número de la comisaría.

-_¿Diga?_

-¿Papá?

-_Hola nena, ¿Qué pasa?_

-Solo te aviso que me voy una temporada con madre y que no te asustes si te encuentras con Jake el se lastimo, necesita descansar y lo traje aquí

_-Bueno, pero estas segura de…_

-Si papá

_-Esta bien, cuídate hija te quiero_

-Igual yo, adiós-dije y colgué, tome mi maleta y pedí un taxi.

Pasaron las horas, que sinceramente fueron dolorosas ya que me alejaba del hombre al que amaba, y llegue a Jacksonville, le marque a Renné.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola mamá

-¡BELLA! ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿podrías pasar por mi?, estoy en el aeropuerto

-Claro que si, voy para allá

Después de unos minutos Renné ya estaba en el aeropuerto, y obviamente tenía toneladas de preguntas para mí.

-Mamá, no tengo ganas de hablar ¿si?

-Es por Jacob ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Charlie me contó

-OH…

-¿También es por Edward?

-¡MAMA!

-OK ya

Al llegar a la casa me instale y le tuve que contar todo a Renné ya que estuvo insistiendo toda la tarde.

-Bueno, yo te apoyo cielo descansa- me dijo y cerré los ojos…


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

1 año después

-¿Bella? ¿Ya estas lista?

-Si mamá- dije

Estábamos empacando para ir a ver a mi papá.

Ya que estábamos en el vuelo empecé a recordar a Jacob, a mi lobito que tanto amaba, ni un segundo lo olvide desde que me fui, auque no debía, quería verlo, tenerlo entre mis brazos, deseaba besarlo, acariciar su cara y mi pecho dolió de nuevo, sentía el vació, la soledad.

Este año diario tenia frió ya que no tenía a mi sol personal.

Una lagrima se derramo sobre mi mejilla.

Ya que llegamos a la casa de Charlie vi algo que me tenso y que me puso mas nerviosa. ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Qué te hice para merecer esto?

En la entrada de la casa de Charlie estaba el volksvagen de… el.

Toque la puerta y abrió Billy. Sentí un hueco en el estomago.

-Ho… Hola Billy- dije muriéndome ahí

-Hola Bella- dijo Billy y alcance a oír como se caía algo en la cocina.

JACOB POV

Mi padre fue a abrir ya que Charlie "estaba, supuestamente, cocinando"-solo estaba haciendo recalentado- Billy fue a abrir, agudice el oído.

-Ho… Hola Billy- dijo una voz que no alcance a percibir así que no reconocí.

-Hola Bella- se me resbalo el vaso que estaba secando convirtiéndose en mil pedacitos de vidrio.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?- pregunto Charlie alarmado.

-nada yo…-dude- yo limpio.

BELLA POV

-Pasa ¡bienvenida, otra vez!

-Gracias, ella, bueno tu ya sabes quien es- dije sonriendo, aun nerviosa

-Hola Billy- dijo Renne feliz

-Hola Renne

Entramos a la casa olía comida, sinceramente me pareció muy raro ya que Charlie no sabia cocinar.

-¡Papá! –dije sonriendo, Charlie volteo y me abrazo

-Nena te extrañado tanto

-yo igual

-Jake, mira quien vino- grito Charlie

Mi sonrisa desapareció y me tense. El salio de la parte trasera y nuestras miradas se conectaron, sus hermosos ojos cafés, sus labios suaves y calidos y ese cuerpo que anhelaba ver, anhelaba a mi Jacob.

-Hola Bella- dijo esquivando mi mirada

-Hola…

-Billy- dijo interrumpiendo Charlie- te parece si vamos a dar un paseo para que Renne recuerde todo- dijo y alcancé a ver como guiño.

¡¿QUE? ¡¿ME IBAN A DEJAR CON JACOB? ¿A SOLAS?

-¿Renee vienes?-pregunto Charlie

-Claro me encantaría recordar como es aquí-dijo entusiasmada y yo me quede boquiabierta.

-Vamonos, adiós chicos- dijo Billy y se fueron.

Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado y me empezaron a sudar las manos.

-Jake yo…

-Ya no intentes arreglarlo da igual, lo hecho, hecho esta ¿no?-dijo cabizbajo

-No, no da igual, tienes que entender que las personas que amo salen lastimadas y no solo emocionalmente- recordé cuando Edward y Jake se pelearon. Me estremecí.

-Ay, Bella, no seas tan dramática- y empezó a acercarse a mí y vi sus intenciones.

-¡No Jacob! ¡Déjame, ya no sufras ya no me ames, aléjate!

Y parecía que le hubiera dicho "ámame, sufre" porque se acerco mas y me beso, no pude resistir, deseaba desde hace un año volver a besar esos labios, que al momento que se juntaron me derretí. Me separe tantito de el lo que me hizo reaccionar.

-Jacob no, ya aléjate- dije y lo empuje

-Solo dime que no me amas, que me quieres lejos y lo haré

-Yo… yo… no puedo hacer eso- dije con el dolor en mi pecho y el se aprovecho y me beso de nuevo suavemente.

-Que mas prueba quieres no me voy a alejar de ti, tu me amas yo te amo, podemos ser felices- dijo cuando se aparto

-Pero yo te he hecho demasiado daño- se me quebró la voz

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y? no quiero volver a hacerlo

-Bella mientras sepa que tú me amas todo para mi es felicidad no sufrimiento

Y no aguante más…


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Salí corriendo de la casa hecha un mar de lágrimas y para terminar estaba cayendo una tormenta.

Cuando ya estuve lejos empecé a gritar

-¡¿POR QUE? ¡¿POR QUE LO AMO?

Y me quede tirada en el suelo mojada

-¿Bella?-dijo una voz que al momento reconocí, voltee y era Alice-¡BELLA! ¿Qué paso?- dijo corriendo hacia mi

-Na…nada Alice-dije sollozando

-Es por ese perro ¿verdad?

-No, no el su culpa, es mía, lo que pasa…

-Espera, vamos a un lugar seco mmm… ¿te parece mi casa? Todos están de caza- asentí

Cuando llegamos me dio ropa seca y después le conté todo mientras lloraba.

-Bella, ¿te has dado cuenta que el culpable es el y no tu?

-¡¿Cómo?-dije casi cayéndome del sillón

-Cuando le diste la oportunidad el se hizo el ofendido, luego fue porque el y el idiota de Edward se enfrentaron. No fuiste tú

-Pero se pelearon por mi- seguí

Puso los ojos en blanco y cruzo los brazos

-Esta bien- me rendí

-Te das cuenta te culpas por cosas que no haces

-Tienes razón, pero tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde

-Cuando se ama nunca es demasiado tarde- me dijo y la abrase

-Gracias Alice, eres la mejor

-Lo se, ve – dijo y ya que iba a salir me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver.

-¿Bella?

-Hola Edward- dije con tono frio

-Bella ya que te encontré aquí ¿podemos hablar?- dijo serio

-Esta bien- dije, así podía aclarar todas las dudas y estar con Jake en paz

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Alice ofendida

-Vivo aquí-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Bella si quieres…

-Esta bien Alice tengo que aclarar cosas

-OK

Nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos

-Bella, necesito saber si ya no me amas- dijo con voz triste

-Edward no te voy a mentir, aun siento algo por ti- dije y se le ilumino la cara- pero, no te amo como antes de que…- soltó un gemido- hicieras lo que hiciste, lo siento yo amo a otro

-Al perro ¿cierto?

-Jacob- corregí aceptando

-Esta bien- dijo suspirando pero con el rostro desecho- tengo que aceptar tus decisiones.

-Gracias- dije, me levante y me fui de la sala pero me encontré con Alice

-¿Te llevo?- asentí mientras juntaba las manos en forma de suplica.

Nos dirigimos al garaje y me llevo en el porche amarillo, ya que llegamos la abrase

-Eres la mejor-dije casi llorando de felicidad

-Lo se- dijo y me baje, me eche a correr y abrí la puerta de la casa.

-BELLA-dijo Renné paranoica-¿Estas bien? ¿Y esa ropa?

-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien- trate de calmarla, pero no la miraba, buscaba a Jacob

-¿Y Jake?- pregunte ansiosa

-En la sala con Charlie y Billy

-Gracias

Entre a la sala y Charlie me miro confundido iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpí

-Luego te digo

Y voltee a ver a Jacob que me miraba con ira probablemente por dos razones:

Lo deje solo

Vuelo a vampiro

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunte nerviosa

Miro a Charlie y a Billy, creo que para no hacer una escenita, después me volteo a ver y asintió.

Me pasó rozando el brazo y salio, lo seguí.

-¿Ahora que? ¿Me vas a decir que volviste con la sanguijuela?

-No, no lo amo a el, te amo a ti-dije jugueteando con mis manos- pero me daba miedo herirte y luego me di cuenta que era un error, me culpaba por lo que pasaba siempre, pero ya nunca mas, quiero estar junto a ti.

-Bella ¿piensas que soy como un juguete o que? Porque ya me canse de rogarte aunque te ame

-Lo se, y me arrepiento por ser tan idiota

-Bella, no se yo me muero por estar contigo SIEMPRE, besarte pero a ti te dan tus arranques y…

-Hazlo-dije segura

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso luego bajo sus manos a mi cintura y las mias a su cuello…


	6. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer la historia es mía

Tuve que romper con el beso ya que no podía respirar pero unimos nuestras frentes.

-Te amo- me atreví a decirle

-Yo también

-Bueno- dije y me separe- metámonos- y lo jale pero el me paro

-Espera- dijo y se tenso, me alarme- ¿Por qué hueles a chupasangre?

-ah… yo me encontré a Alice y estuve un rato con ella y después me encontré con… Edward- tenía un nudo en la garganta- y platicamos

-¿Qué tenias que hablar con ese?- dijo serio

-Le tenia que aclarar que no lo amaba-dije- ya entremos- lo jale de nuevo, hizo un puchero pero me siguió

Ya que entramos todos se nos quedaban mirando

-Necesito una explicación- dijo Charlie apuntando con el dedo hacia mi

-No les dijiste- le susurre a Jacob

-No

-¿Y bien?- insistió Charlie

-Yo… quede de ir a ver a Alice como no nos hemos visto en un año…- mentí, pero por alguna razón salio como si fuera verdad.

-Si tú lo dices…-dijo Renne y le lance una mirada envenenada- Charlie porque no salimos de nuevo ya que encontramos a Bella.

-Si, Billy ¿vienes?

-Claro, la noche es joven

-Yo me voy- dijo Jake y lo mire con enojo y me susurro que iba a volver

Cuando se fueron me subí a mi habitación y empecé a saltar como loca en la cama. _¡Había vuelto con Jake!_

Me puse solo parte de arriba de la pijama sabia que Jake regresaría. Sonreí.

Me metí al baño a lavarme la cara ya cuando termine me mire detenidamente mi cuerpo. Me sonroje, salí del baño y entre a mi cuarto.

Me estaba acercando a mi cama cuando sentí que alguien estaba atrás de mí, me tense, mi respiración se volvió más entrecortada, me gire pero no había nadie. Examine la habitación oscura con más detenimiento pero no había nada.

-¡Buuuu!- grito Jacob atrás de mí

-¡AHHHHHH!-grite y me caí

-jajajajaja ¿esta…estas bien? Jajajajaja- dijo muriéndose de la risa y trato de ayudarme

-Idiota- le dije muriéndome de rabia

-Perdón, debes admitir que dio risa

-No-dije y empecé a escuchar pasos- escóndete y lo empuje, luego me avente a la cama y me tape.

-¿Bella estas bien? ¿Oí que gritabas?- era Renne

Oí unas risitas de Jacob así que tuve que fingir toser

-Nada, paso un auto y me asuste- soltó una risotada- pero ¿Qué no se iban a ir?

-Si, estábamos en eso cuando gritaste- dijo y se fue

-¿Para que te ríes idiota?- me senté en la cama.

No dijo nada, ni lo oí venir solo sentí sus labios sobre los míos, me aferre a su cuello y el me fue acostando en la cama.

Esta vez no lo iba a detener.

**Jake&Bella Jake&Bella Jake&Bella Jake&Bella Jake&Bella**

Cuando desperté, Jacob, estaba dormido a lado mio. Me tape con las sabanas y me dirigía al baño y me bañe.

Regrese a mi cuarto Jake no estaba pero había una nota en la cama.

_Ahora vuelvo, Sam me llamó_

_ Te amo_

Y en eso de un momento a otro. Me encontraba amarrada, con una cinta en la boca y en una tipo bodega. Luego visualice al vampiro.

-Bella, ¿siempre buscas protectores?- dijo Laurent- Victoria, antes de morir, me dijo que si ella no te mataba yo lo hiciera. Y como soy un buen amigo, lo haré- se acerco a mi y me quito la cinta de la boca.

-Ahhh…-ardió-¿Por qué? Tu nos ayudaste

-Lo se, pero se lo prometí, te va a doler un poco.

"Jacob, te amo, lo siento"

Me rompió la pierna

"Jacob"

Me rompió la otra

"Jacob"

Me destruyo mis muñecas

"Jacob"

Me pateo el estomago

"Jacob"

Me aplasto las costillas

"Jacob"

Mi último pensamiento fue el, el verdadero amor de mi vida.

JACOB POV

-Sam ¿Qué hacían los Cullens aquí?-pregunte cuando llegue

-Jacob no te alteres- dijo esto era muy raro- Han secuestrado a Bella, y es un vampiro…

AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAP.

CONFORME A LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJEN SUBIRE EL OTRO.

:D


	7. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer la historia es mía

En el momento en que Sam me dijo eso mi mundo se desmorono. Ella era el sentido de mi vida, el sentido de mí existir.

Me quede ahí como un idiota esperando a que dijera que era una broma, que solo estaba bromeando.

-Vamos por ella- dije lleno de preocupación

-Si, pero hasta que los Cullens nos digan donde la tienen

Me transforme. Era el colmo que esos chupasangres nos mandaran y me eche a correr.

Rastree el olor de mi Bella, se dirigía a una bodega olvidada, vi al maldito y me arroje contra el y le arranque cada parte de su maldito cuerpo.

Después llegaron los Cullens.

-Carlisle ¿Puedes hacer algo por ella?- pregunto Edward

-Llevala a un hospital enseguida, Edward

Lo acompañe, corríamos como nunca antes lo habíamos echo, desde muy lejos podía oír el desacompasado ritmo de su corazón.

-_¿Crees que se salve?_-pensé

-Claro que si, tiene que

Tuve que irme a mi casa por algo de ropa y salí corriendo hacia el hospital, rastree el olor a chupasangre.

Ya que entre vi a Charlie a la sanguijuela sentados.

-¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?

-Nada, la estan revisando-contesto Edward

Y en eso llego el doctor colmillos

-Les tengo una buena noticia y una mala- dijo nervioso- la buena es que ya despertó y esta muy bien solamente que tiene enyesado un brazo y una pierna- dijo y me sentí mas tranquilo al saber eso pero Edward gruño, un gruñido inaudible solo si eras vampiro o un licántropo, y supuse que era por lo que seguía, y el asintió- la mala es que tiene amnesia y no recuerda nada de lo que paso técnicamente bloqueo todo lo que recordaba.

- Pero va a recuperar toda su memoria ¿verdad?- pregunte nervioso

- Aun no lo sabemos- dijo- puede que no la recupere nunca, pero son muy pocas las probabilidades de que eso pase

-¿Puedo verla?-le dije ansioso a lo que asintió y me condujo hacia la habitación de Bella

POV BELLA

Estaba en una habitación muy concurrida, tenia agujas en las muñecas y enyesados el brazo y la pierna.

Lo peor de todo es que no se como me lo hice, ni porque, ni nada de nada. No sabia mi nombre, si tengo familia, como soy, QUE HAGO AQUÍ, esto era muy desesperante y se me salió una lagrima.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y entro un doctor y un hombre alto, moreno, guapo y fortachón.

-Los dejo solos- le dijo el doctor al hombre

Pero cuando volteo no tenia cara de hombre, era un muchacho le calculaba unos 25 años, lo que mas me intrigo era el porque el estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bella?- me dijo y se sentó en el sillón que se hallaba al lado de la cama

-Am… tengo dos preguntas ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y ese es mi nombre?- dije cohibida

-Tu nombre es Isabela Marie Swan, pero te gusta Bella y yo soy Jacob tu…novio

-¿EN SERIO?- dije abriendo los ojos como platos-wow, lo siento, esto es muy frustrante no recuerdo nada y me desespero

-No importa lo que cuenta es que estas a salvo- dijo, se acerco a mi y me beso la frente, me sonroje.

-Llamare a tu padre para que entre quería verte- dijo y se fue.

WOW el era mi novio. Jacob era muy guapo, lindo y caballeroso, pero la cosa era ¿Qué vio en mí? No sabía como era.

Y oí como la puerta se abría y entraba un hombre grande.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?

-Am… confusa-admití – ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro lo que quieras

-¿Me podrías pasar un espejo?

Asintió y se metió en el baño y saco un pequeño espejo y me lo ofreció y le agradecí

Me mire y descubrí que no era ni fea ni guapa. Pero aun no sabía que vio Jacob en mi.

Y se oyó que alguien entro

Puse el espejo en el tocador que estaba al lado y me quede mirando al doctor que acababa de entrar.

-Charlie, pasado mañana doy de alta a Bella- se le iluminaron los ojos a Charlie-pero tiene que estar tranquila y que no haga esfuerzos.

-Claro-dijo Charlie emocionado y el doctor le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Estaba muy cansada y no podía dejar de pensar en Jacob. No sabía que había visto en mi, ni por que se enamoro de mi.

Estaba tan concentrada que cuando se abrió la puerta di un respingo y la maquina empezó a sonar muy rápido indicando que mi corazón latía desbocado.

Y entro un hombre pálido, guapo (demasiado), pelo castaño y ojos miel…

LO SIENTO SI ME TARDE PERO TENIA MUCHOS PROYECTOS EN LA ESCUELA.

BUENO, CREO QUE NO QUEDO MUY CLARO, EN EL CAP PASADO LO DE **Jake&Bella Jake&Bella**SI TUVIERON RELACIONES INTIMAS.


	8. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la trama es mía.

_Y entro un hombre pálido, guapo (demasiado), pelo castaño y ojos miel…_

-Hola-dijo el hombre- ¿Cómo sigues?

-Amm… bien pero… ¿Quién eres tu?-dije confundida

-Soy Edward, tu novio-dijo y abrí mis ojos como platos

-¿Qué? Pero ¿No que Jacob era mi novio?-dije echa bolas

-No el es tu mejor amigo, quiso aprovecharse de la situación-dijo seguro

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dije más confundida aún.

Me empezó a explicar todo lo que paso y todo me quedo más claro.

-Entonces un tipo me quiso asaltar y me pegó por que corrí-dije-y termine aquí-dije asintió

-¿Aún no recuerdas nada?-me dijo y negué-a ver si con esto te acuerdas-dijo y me beso.

Quería apartarlo pero:

El era mi novio.

Tenía agujas en las muñecas

Se oyó como alguien abrió la puerta. Edward gruñó y se apartó.

Al momento en que se apartó vi a Jacob parado en la puerta temblando de coraje.

-ERES UN MALDITO…-dijo Jacob casi gritando

-¿Qué? Bella me ama a mí auque no recuerde-dijo con una sonrisa- a ti ya te había dejado.

-O sea que el si fue mi novio

-No, nunca

-MENTIRA-gritó Jacob, estaba fuera de si.

-Jacob calmate-dije-¿Por qué me mentiste?-le dije

-El mentiroso es el-dijo apuntando a Edward

-Jacob, sal del cuarto de Bella-dijo Edward pero en vez de esperar lo sacó el mismo.

**Jacob POV**

¡Y con un vil demonio! Ese maldito chupasangre me las va a pagar.

-Jacob, no iba a desperdiciar el momento y ella aún me ama así que…

-Nooo, al que ama es a mi, no a ti-me defendí

-Pues al parecer ella me creyó a mi no a ti

-Ya veremos quien sale ganando sanguijuela-dije y salí del hospital echo una furia.

Me convertí en lobo y me dirigí al bosque a cazar para desahogarme.

_-¿Qué pasa hermano?-preguntó Embry en mi mente y como no conteste empezó a tomar imágenes de la pelea que tuve con la sanguijuela y que había echo- Wow, si quieres te ayudo a despedazarlo-dijo y sonreí macabramente._

_-No, aunque quisiera hacer eso con todas mis fuerzas no lo voy a hacer, voy a esperar a que Bella reaccione-le dije y me fui a cazar._

**Bella POV**

¿Por qué me había mentido Jake? ¿Por qué me dolió tanto que nos viera besándonos?

Después de unos minutos me quede dormida.

_-Bella… ya no te amo-me dijo Edward_

_-Eso cambia todo_

_-Pero si no es mucho pedir podrías prometerme algo-preguntó y asentí- no hagas nada imprudente, por el bien de Charlie, y yo te haré una promesa a ti, esta será la última vez que me verás, no voy a volver y podrás continuar con tu vida son ninguna interferencia de mi parte, será como si nunca hubiera existido, lo prometo.-dijo y se fue._

_-¡Edward!-dije casi llorando_

Desperté aturdida y visualcé a Edward…

¡LO SIENTO! MI INSPIRACIÓN ESTABA POR LOS SUELOS PERO LES PROMETO QUE ESCRIBIRÉ EL PROXIMO CAP PRONTO!

DEJEN REVIEWS POR FIS!

CHAO


	9. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

_Aviso: Hola! Primero que nada quiero decirles que gracias por los reviews que me dejaron :D y luego decirles que hace un tiempo borré el capitulo dos entonces todo se movió pero si ven en los caps. Están enumerados según yo! Así que, yo supongo, algunas personas no habrán leido el anterior capitulo, solo les aviso para que no haya ninguna confusión con este!:D_

_Desperté aturdida y visualicé a Edward…_

-¿Edward?-pregunté agitada

-¿Qué pasa amor?-dijo tranquilo

-Yo…quería preguntarte algo-¿Por qué era tan difícil?

-¿Qué es?-me preguntó y se sentó a lado de mí.

-Tú… ¿Alguna vez me dejaste? –le dije y se le descompuso la cara

- Bella, ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo nervioso.

-Porque soñé que tú me dejabas en medio del bosque y yo no podía alcanzarte…-le dije y suspiró.

-Bella yo…-empezó a decir pero alguien abrió la puerta. Era Jacob.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-dijo Edward enfadado.

-Lo siento, no creí que estabas tú-dijo con asco y odio- necesito hablar con ella.

Se le ablando la cara a Edward y no supe porque si "se odian".

-Esta bien Jacob

-Aja…-dijo Jake y Edward salió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté fría.

-Quería decirte que, como supongo que no me quieres ver, por decir la verdad por cierto-rodé los ojos-me alejaré de ti hasta que recuperes la memoria.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió y dolió mi pecho pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? NO JAKE, NO TE VAYAS, quería decirle pero me contuve.

-No necesariamente te tienes que ir…

-¿No quieres que me vaya?-dijo enarcando una ceja

-No se, cuando dijiste eso me dolió pero…ah, como odio no recordar nada-dije casi llorando.

-Lo entiendo, porque no se a borrado lo que sientes por mi-dijo emocionado y se empezó a acercar a mi, me alarmé. Iba a gritar pero Jacob estampó sus labios contra los míos. Esta vez no lo quise apartar como a Edward, lo que quise hacer fue todo lo contrario acercarlo a mi.

Pero no, tenía que detenerlo. Lo aparte con dolor en mis muñecas y le iba a dar una cachetada pero Jacob tomo mis manos.

-No lo hagas, este beso fue una despedida-me dijo y me miro con dolor-adiós.

Ya iba a salir cuando no aguante más. Me quité todas las agujas y el tubo de respiración y me paré. Como obviamente traía yeso en una de las piernas, la otra solo fue una lesión que se curó rápido, me tuve que parar en un pie y casi me caigo pero Jacob me agarró.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó preocupado pero su cara estaba cerca de la mía y quise besarlo pero me contuve.

-¿Por qué dices que tú eres mi novio?-le dije viendo sus labios y luego sus ojos.

-Bella, lo descubrirás después-me dijo y me fue acostando en la cama- cuando salga llamaré a la enfermera para que te vuelva a conectar todo-dijo con cara disgustada.

-Pero…no se porque siento algo por ti pero también por Edward-dije ya cuando me acostó.

-El fue tu novio antes pero te dejo así que…

-Entonces si me dejó-dije totalmente convencida.

-¿Y, Cómo sabes?-dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Soñé con eso-me ruboricé.

-¿En serio?-dijo sorprendido-que bien, tal vez puedas recordar todo pronto-dijo y volvió a estar serio-me voy, te amo.

-Adiós-le dije y me salió una lágrima.

**Jacob POV**

Mi Bella, me duela tanto perderla. No me importaba si era por un segundo o la eternidad, la amo con todo mi ser y siempre la voy a amar.

_Flash back_

_Abrí la puerta_

_-¿Qué rayos quieres?-dijo la garrapata._

_-Lo siento, no creí que estabas tú-dije con asco y odio- necesito hablar con ella._

"_Vengo a despedirme de ella chupasangre-pensé-no creo quitártela, esta cegada por ti."_

_Se la ablando la cara._

_-Esta bien-dijo y se fue._

_Termina el Flash back._

¿Por qué te amo? Te amo como un estúpido.

-Hola Jake-dijo Leah cuando entró a mi casa.

-Hola-dije desanimado.

-¿Estas pensando en esa tipa, verdad?-dijo con cara antipática.

-Leah, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza con nada, la amo-le dije irritado.

-¿Ni con esto?-dijo y la miré confundido. Solo sentí cuando estampó sus labios contra lo míos.

Le respondí el beso como 5 minutos después, que fue cuando reaccioné pero en eso se oyó un carraspeó y Leah se separó.

-¿Interrumpo?-dijo Quil en la puerta.

-No, pasa hermano-dije, Quil entró y Leah salió.

-¿Qué rayos haces?-dijo junto con un zape en la cabeza.

-Olvidando a Bella

-Idiota, Bella **NO** recuerda, no es su culpa.

-Pero le creyó más a esa cosa-contraataqué.

-Ay Jake, en mi opinión…-empezó a decirme pero lo interrumpió un aullido…era Sam…

HOLA! DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP Y COMO NO HABÍA ESCRITO POR MUCHO TIEMPO DECIDÍ HACERLO LARGO:D ESPERO SUS REVIEWS

CIAO!:D


	10. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

_-Ay Jake, en mi opinión…-empezó a decirme pero lo interrumpió un aullido…era Sam._

**Bella POV**

Ya me estaban sacando del hospital, en silla de ruedas, y Charlie se veía contento de mis progresos.

Aún no recordaba nada excepto por la parte del abandono de Edward que ya me había explicado Jacob.

Estábamos en la recepción para que Charlie firmara los papeles de salida y en ese momento entró Edward con un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Hola Bella-dijo Edward sonriendo y yo me mantuve fría-son para ti.

-Gracias-dije seria-Edward, necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

-Claro, cuando gustes-dijo algo extrañado por mi actitud, no se esperaba lo que le iba a reclamar, ni lo que le iba a preguntar.

Yo solo quería respuestas de parte de él ya que no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Llegamos a la casa y yo me estaba poniendo ansiosa por alguna razón que hasta ese momento desconocía. Llegamos y en la puerta de la casa estaba una mujer, un hombre y Jacob. Jacob miraba a lo lejos con una mirada triste y agonizante, se veía demacrado y cuando bajé, ya con las muletas, me miró severamente y con tristeza.

Llegué a donde estaban todos y miré a Charlie esperando a que me presentara.

-Bella ella es tu madre, Renne-hizo una pausa y Renne me saludó con un cariñoso abrazo a lo que le sonreí como respuesta- Él es Billy el padre de Jacob-dijo y lo saludé con la misma sonrisa.

-Entren, tengo que hablar con Edward un segundo-dije y todos me obedecieron de buena gana excepto Jacob.

-¿De qué quieres platicar?-dijo Edward amablemente y yo me puse nerviosa, necesitaba calmarme.

-¿Es cierto que tú me dejaste?-solté todo de sopetón.

-Yo…-se puso nervioso y asentí.

-Entonces si era cierto y Jacob jamás me mintió, el que me mintió siempre fuiste tú-casi grité.

-Yo te dejé por amor y luego él se fue contigo…

-O sea que él si era mi novio-concluí y el negó varias veces enojado.

-¡Jamás, entendiste, jamás!-gritó y yo ya me iba a meter cuando el me agarró por las muñecas y me pegó a él.

-¡Suéltame!-ya me empezaba a doler las muñecas.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió Jacob.

-Dijo que la soltaras-casi gritó Jacob y Edward enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y si no que me vas hacer perro?-retó Edward.

Jacob me miró preocupado.

-Lo siento-dijo y de pronto ya no tenía a Jacob a mi lado sino a un lobo enorme color cobrizo.

Edward me soltó y se puso en posición de ataque…

YA SE QUE ME HE TARDADO MUCHO EN ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA PERO NO ME LLEGABA INSPIRACIÓN.

BUENO OJALA LES GUSTE, BESOS!


End file.
